Romance Under the Mistletoe
by phrynepuck
Summary: What could have happened at the end of Murder Under the Mistletoe...and beyond.
1. A Kiss

A/N This is my first fic, it could be a oneshot, it could be more, if you want more, let me know, my life is a bit hectic at the moment, BUT I am SUPER at procrastinating, and currently FF seems to be it for me! ;)

Disclaimer: I am not Kerry Greenwood, or Fiona Eagger, and I WISH I was Essie Davis, or Phryne Fisher, i'll take either, so to ease my sorrow at not being any of these fantastic people I write for them/about them!

REVIEW! tell me what you liked, WHAT YOU DIDN'T, and please if you see a stupid grammatical error that I missed TELL ME, I HATE grammatical errors in fics! (Can you tell I was an English Major?)

Enjoy!

Phryne sighed, the Christmas in July celebration was over and everyone had gone to their respective homes and beds, and she was in her parlor nursing a 'medicinal' glass of scotch, thinking over the evening's events, and how close she came to kissing her Jack. She couldn't deny how disappointed she was at Aunt Prudence's interruption. What would have happened if she and Jack had been left to their own devices. She became so lost in the idea that she didn't hear his knock at her front door, and Mr. B welcoming him in, she only noticed when he was tapping lightly on her bedroom door, asking for permission to enter. She looked up and smiled. There he was, her Jack. She never though she would relish the idea of one man being hers, or her belonging to one man but it seemed that over the past 2 years, Jack had managed to be the only man she ever trusted with her heart, and he had captured it, leaving her smitten.

He leaned against her door frame and asked permission to come in.

"Nightcap inspector?" she smiled at him

"It would be my pleasure" he replied with that grin that had her seemingly weak at the knees. This was all so new, someone who made her weak at the knees, who was safe and kind, who she thought she could actually build something with, and he was here, waiting for her to decide, not forcing her hand.

He took his usual place, next to her and took a sip.

"That was quite a celebration Miss Fisher, and quite a holiday."

"I really am grateful that you came Jack, having an extra pair of eyes made all the difference. I'm just glad Jane wasn't there to witness any of it."

"Always happy to lend a hand Miss Fisher, things are never dull around you, that I can say, and I will admit I was quite concerned for you safety, alone in a mansion with a psychotic serial killer, I didn't help you put away one only to be killed by another"

A shadow crossed her face for a second as she recalled Murdoch Foyle's case, last December, but as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared, and suddenly she was much closer to Jack than she had been before.

"Jack, I feel we left something unfinished at this evening's party. Mr B has retired to bed, as have Dot and Jane, and I seem to recall something about hemiparasitic greenery, of the genus viscum." She teased him, and he smiled back at her, with that grin she knew all too well, and he leaned in and kissed her. This time was different than last year when he had kissed her to distract her from Rene. This was tender and passionate at the same time, with the want for more.


	2. So Much for Discretion

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own nothing!

PLEASE REVIEW! and thank you to my three fantastic reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (too far? Okay) but really it means so much that you took the time to tell me what you thought! I hope you like this chapter! Still not 100% sure where the story is going and whether or not it will be just fluff or if I will add a crime etc to this! I would very much like to but depends on where the story takes me!

Did I mention review? Pretty please with a Jack on top? ;)

"Phryne" Jack whispered, almost groaned and pulled back, "I don't know if I can do this, after Rosie, I don't think I could take another heartbreak, I care for you too much to lose what we have, I may not be able to come back from it."

"Shh" Phryne hushed him, "I have no intention of playing with your heart Jack, you mean so much more than just a dalliance to me," she leaned into him, breathing in his musky scent, "I've grown quite used to your company Jack Robinson," she stepped away and then looked into his eyes, "you mustn't think you mean so little to me, but I'm not a conventional girl. I can't give up my freedom for the sake of one man"

She sat down and poured herself and Jack another drink. She was going to need it if they were going to have this conversation.

"Nor would I ask you to Phryne, but it's not going to be easy."

"Nothing that matters is easy Jack"

He smiled at that, remembering a similar conversation he had had with her many years before, regarding Jane. He knew that if Phryne set her heart to something, lord help anyone and anything that got in her way. He hoped that in this circumstance it truly was finding a way to make their modern relationship work. He raised his glass to her, to toast.

"Then here's to us, may we find enough balance in our lives to make this work."

She stood up and clinked glasses with him. Knowing that the subject was closed for the night was comforting. She decided to enjoy the moment, and put aside her worries for the future.

As they finished their drinks, "Dream A Little Dream of Me" came on and Jack swept Phryne up in his arms, and began to dance with her, a slow waltz, weaving her around the room. A gesture simple, and yet so meaningful. They would take their time with this romance. Not let it get away from them. Tonight however was about living in the moment.

"I didn't know you could dance Inspector" Phryne teased.

"There are many things you don't know about me Miss Fisher, despite your very well honed skills as a lady detective, I like to think I still have a few secrets up my sleeve"

"Well then," She replied,"I look forward to uncovering these secrets, one by one" She said as she inched closer to him, leaning in to kiss him a second time.

They heard a giggle from nearby and broke apart swiftly.

"Jane" Phryne said "You can come out, we can hear you giggling over there... what, may I ask is so amusing to you?"

Jane blushed profusely. Clearly not planning on getting caught, and walked out from behind the wall separating the dining room and the parlor.

"I'm sorry Miss Fisher, I didn't mean to spy, I just had a bet going with Ces and Burt and Hugh, I bet them each 5 pounds you two would finally get together tonight, and I won." She said with embarrassment.

Phryne was too amused and happy to be angry with Jane. "Lucky girl, why don't you go collect your winnings from Cec and Burt, while I distract the inspector, so he doesn't arrest you for gambling"

Bright red, Jane rushed off upstairs to go find her two conspirators and avoid getting a stern reprimanding from Jack.

"Well there goes all plans of discretion," Jack smiled, feeling no real anger, just a longing to have Phryne in his arms again. After waiting so long for her to be ready to be with him, he was not eager to have her far from his reach. He pulled her close again, and wrapped her up in his embrace. "What now" he asked, not knowing if it was appropriate for him to spend the night.

"Why don't we go upstairs and find out for ourselves"


	3. Breakfast

A/N Thank you all who reviewed. Seriously you guys are amazing, I truly appreciate what you do. If I haven't gotten back to you, i'm sorry I'm still figuring out how to reply, apparently I can't reply straight from the email alerts. But needless to say, I will get back to each of you. Keep letting me know what you want to see, I will do my best to incorporate it.

Special shoutout to Trina Tiffany, thanks for the fav and follow! The rest of you visitors, PLEASE review, good bad ugly I love it all! let me know what you think, I promise I don't bite!

SO this chapter is like DOUBLE the size of the other ones, the characters just kept talking. Literally there were like 3 places where I planned to stop it they decided to keep going. Seeing as the next few chapters may take a little longer, research into the crime scene etc. and my life will begin to get SUPER hectic. I have a big audition on Weds for an apprenticeship, CROSS YOUR FINGERS FOR ME!

The next morning, Phryne and Jack were roused by a light tap on the door.

"Miss Fisher, your breakfast is ready, and hope it wasn't too presumptuous for me to lay a place for the Inspector at the table this morning. Dot felt a little too unnecessary to ask you herself"

"Oh lord does your entire household know?' Jack asked her?

"Of course not Mr B, thank you very much we will be down shortly, and tell Dot, not to worry herself over it, Jack will be a regular guest here from now on I'm sure" She glared at Jack amusingly at his shocked face.

"There is no point in keeping it from them, they have the highest discretion and I'm sure they regard you all in very high esteem. I'm sure even Cec and Burt have grown a fondish sort of tolerance for you. You needn't worry yourself."

She grinned as she climbed out of bed, pulling on her silk nightgown, to go pick an outfit for the day.

"And what exactly do you expect me to wear to breakfast? I can't very well go downstairs in yesterday's clothes, heaven forbid your Aunt decides to pay you a visit, I fear she may just kill me if she found me here, and put two and two together, like the rest of your household seems to have done"

"Don't worry so much Jack, I'm sure we can find something here that is about your size, and if not we can send Dot to the tailor to get you some new clothes. I have always wondered what you would look like in a tailor made suit," She grinned, enjoying Jack's discomfort.

"As much as I am sure you would enjoy that, I think I would prefer to wait at least a little while before you start buying me clothes." He remarked dryly.

"Well. Fortunately for you, Dot laundered the clothes you jumped off the dock with at Queenscliffe, and I kept them here in case there was ever a need, so there need be no embarrassment".

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he was amused that Phryne had kept the suit, but then this was Phryne Fisher, she always had a plan, it was up to the rest of the world to keep up with her. He watched as Phryne removed her nightgown to put on her clothes for today, a pair of cream silk high wasted trousers, with a top to match and a devastatingly gorgeous belt, with a crimson red overcoat that he was sure would match her shade of lipstick. Her alabaster skin gleamed in the sunlight pouring in through her bedroom window, and he couldn't take his eyes of her. He begrudgingly got up and began to dress, gathering and neatly folding his carelessly tossed aside clothes.

When they had both dressed, they headed down the stairs arm in arm. Neither could quite bring themselves to be physically separated from each other*. Still reveling in their newfound views of each other. A shrill ring interrupted their daydream-like state while walking down the stairs. They heard Mr B answer the telephone.

"Ah Hello Constable, yes the Inspector is here, I'll just fetch him for you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I couldn't have asked for one day to enjoy this could I?"

"Oh come now Jack" Phryne replied "It will be fun. Could be more fun now that we have a reward at the end of the day for our hard work"

Jack turned to her and replied "Oh yes," stepping closer, and saying in a deep sultry voice "and what might that be Miss Fisher"

"Oh I don't know inspector, I suppose you will just have to wait and find out," and with that she continued on, trailing his tie behind her.

Jack took a few moments to recover from this brief interaction, and walked forward to answer the telephone.

"Inspector, I'm so sorry sir, I hope it's alright that I've telephoned you here, when I rang your house, I didn't receive an answer, so I called Dotty to see if she knew what time you left here last night, and she said you hadn't left."

"That's alright Collins, now what is so important that you had to telephone me on my day off to tell me?"

"Well sir, there has been a bank robbery and a murder, the new Chief Inspector would like you on the case so you can solve it and I am quoting here 'quick and fast with that clever woman of yours'" Collins read off, making sure Jack knew the message came from above.

"Thank you Collins, secure the crime scene for me, Miss Fisher and I will come in about an hour or so, we have some important things to take care of here"

Phryne frowned at this, what on earth could he mean by that, she didn't think now was the right time to discuss their future and Jack wouldn't lie to Collins like that…would he?

"Jack what are you on about, things we have to take care of here?" Phryne asked, after he hung up the telephone.

"What's for breakfast?" He said simply and walked towards with a faint smile playing on his lips, to the kitchen where Cec and Bert were leaning in the doorway munching on Dot's latest batch of scones. Phryne followed, extremely turned on by Jack's behavior. Lying, and mysterious answers was _her _tool, she never expected them to be used on her, especially by Jack. Unfortunately she couldn't do anything about this, as they were about to have breakfast with the whole house. He would pay for this later today, but she had to admit, breakfast did smell delectable. Dot and Mr. B must have pulled out all the stops for Jack's first morning here, knowing his feelings towards their cooking.

"Mr B, Dot, how lovely this all smells," She sat down next to Jane, who was making sure to look extremely preoccupied with buttering her scone in the hopes that last night's incident would be forgotten. Phryne also suspected she didn't know what to do or how to behave with Jack. "It's alright Jane, it's not as if Jack hasn't eaten here before, this morning is no different."

Jane turned a bright shade of pink, but still didn't look up, continuing to spread the same piece of butter over her scone. Phryne gave up, she was sure putting Jane on the spot wasn't going to help any more, and Jane being who she was, was sure to come around eventually. She instead turned to Jack, to find out what was so important that had pulled him in on a day off.

"So Jack, what did Collins want?"

"Well Miss Fisher, it seems just up your ally, there has been a robbery and a murder at the Commercial Bank**."

"And what pray tell is so important that we couldn't go immediately?"

"I told you, I want breakfast, and I want to enjoy it, without Collins coming in and giving us gruesome details of the murder. I so rarely get to enjoy my breakfast." And that was the end of it. He thought it was high time he made an attempt to get to know Jane, so he attempted to engage her in light conversation "So Jane, are you looking forward to going back to school in a few weeks?"

"Yes, thank you Inspector" She said, suddenly very interested in the ribbons in her hair. Taking his cues from Phryne, he didn't push the subject. He was very surprised when she then looked up and asked them a question.

"Miss Fisher, do you think it would be alright if maybe I came with you to a crime scene one day before school starts? It doesn't have to be a gruesome one, and I know I'm still a teenager, but I just want to see how it all works, it seems quite interesting." She blushed again and looked down.

Jack turned to Phryne, shocked. Jane, interested in murder?

"Well Jane, it's up to Jack really. I think some of the best education a girl can receive is outside the classroom, and perhaps this is a good opportunity for you. Jack?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps not this one, the new Chief Inspector is on my case about getting this solved quick and neatly, but I'll think about it,"

Jack was completely torn up inside, he didn't envy Phryne's job, trying to raise a teenager with such difficult decisions to make, especially one as battered as Jane was.

* NERDALERT Penicillin was invented at this point so people were able to be freer with how much they touched other people at this point. Before the late 1920's touching was a thing rarely seen because people were afraid of getting sick

**This is based on an actual case, that actually happened in the early 20's, if you want t look it up, just type Squizzy Taylor bank robbery into Google. I will be taking loads of liberties with it though, so don't hold me by it.


	4. No really I LOVE breakfast

A/N I'm sorry no case yet, but next chapter I PROMISE, I just felt like there were some loose ends that needed tying up. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. Anyone out there looking to beta PM me, I think I'm going to start needing a second opinion on a few things...hmmm I dunno! but I do carefully research everything so i should thank Wikipedia and the Internet for all the info I get. Anyways, ENJOY. Rating note has been changed to M, it's not too graphic, but still, younger ears/eyes may not be suitable for this chap.

* * *

Jane jumped up from the table, no longer overly concerned with her scone or her hair, and jumped and kissed Phryne on the cheek.  
"Oh thank you so much Miss Phryne"

"Don't thank me, it's entirely Jack's decision," Jane ran over and kissed him, and then turned bright read to Phryne, and asked to be excused.

"Can I go finish my book, I picked up this wonderful story, called _Emil and the Detectives _when I was in Germany, about a young boy who decides to become a detective."

"Ah, is this where your newfound interest in crime comes from?"

"Not just there, but it did make me more interested in seeing what you do every day. Is that alright?" Jane asked, a little nervous now?

"Of course Jane, I would much rather you take an interest in this than many of Aunt Prudence approved interests. Now run along read your book, I'll come say goodbye before I leave, and we shall make a plan to sit down so I can hear about all your fantastic adventures on the continent." Phryne smiled at Jane, who beamed back. The shy nervous girl whom Jack had first seen at breakfast was gone, and the Jane he had watched grow into herself in the past year was there. It was quite an effect to see, just what a difference Phryne made on Jane's life.

"Now Jack, where were we? This case, a bank robbery and a murder, sounds intriguing, and you are letting me in without a protest. I think I'm going to quite enjoy the perks of our new relationship."

"Don't get too excited, apparently the new Chief Inspector has heard of you, and thinks you will help us close the case faster." He said with his mouthful of sausage and biscuit. At this point Cec and Bert had left, and Dot and Mr B had slipped away quietly as well.

"Well Inspector, we have about half an hour before we have to be at the crime scene," she said with a mischievous smile," as she walked over and whispered in his ear, "I would like to interrogate you before we are seen in public together. Make sure you don't have any pressing secrets I should know."

"I'm happy to assist in any way I can Miss Fisher, his voice, deep and sultry." They walked up the stairs arm in arm a little quicker than was normal, and barely made it to Phryne's bedroom door before setting upon each other. Trying to gain as much closeness as possible while still dressed, a feat that proved to be quite difficult, as Jack attempted to reach behind him for the doorknob, while Phryne's leg was wrapped around his waist, her hands entangled in his un-moussed hair. His spare arm was holding her up by her perfectly formed arse.

Jack finally managed to get the door, and they tumbled onto the floor of her bedroom without a care for their clothes, other than to remove them. They didn't even attempt to make it to the bed, both too consumed by passion. They barely managed to shut the door before they were completely unclothed.

It didn't take either one of them long to reach their climax, and they were not far apart in their timing. They lay on the floor panting, covered in a light sheen of perspiration after their short exercise. Phryne groaned, "You know Jack, you could always call in and say you are ill, and cannot leave my house," She whispered seductively.

"If this were any other case, I would be tempted to agree with you, but with the new Chief Inspector on my case, I think it best I make a good first impression, and I believe you are included in that impression."

"Right, well I better go say goodbye to Jane, and you best keep up appearances, and arrive without me at the crime scene, we mustn't ruin your good reputation just yet"

This time is was Jack who got up first, and Phryne who got to enjoy the view. After he put his boxers, Phryne dragged herself off the floor and put on a new outfit, navy trousers, this time, and a matching navy blouse short-sleeved blouse, with a violet and crimson overcoat and scarf. With some beautifully added pieces of jewellery, Phryne dressed quicker than he expected, knowing her fondness for luxury.

Jack noticed his clothes from yesterday had been neatly laundered and pressed, most likely by Miss Williams. He made a mental note to thank her later. He would leave this morning's clothes here; possibly to wear tomorrow as he had a feeling he wouldn't be going home again tonight. When he was dressed, and his clothes from earlier had been folded and placed neatly on the chaise near Phryne's window, and his hair had been carefully combed back into place with his mouse, that he found resting on her vanity (which he was certain was NOT there when he left the room earlier that morning) he prepared to leave.

"Well then, I best get going, if I am to get to the crime scene before the new Chief loses his head. Don't take too long; I'm not sure how high my tolerance for bossy paper pushing old men will be today. You have a fantastic way of bending even the most stubborn of old men to your will, a skill I may have great use of today." Not sure what to do next, he hoped Phryne would dictate the next move. Something he didn't want to make a habit of. Phryne however, without blinking an eye, walked over, placed her arms on his chest, and kissed him, which he reciprocated with equal passion.

"I promise I won't be too long, I just want to make sure Jane is all settled in before I leave. I'm sure she will enjoy telling us all about her adventures on the continent tonight." Jack yet again had to take a second to regain his composure. Phryne grinned at her work. He turned and walked away knowing if he stayed any longer, his ability to resist her would once again fail him, and he would be late to his crime scene.

When Jack left, Phryne walked down to Jane's room, to see how she was enjoying her book. It pleased her immensely that her time on the continent hadn't turned her into a socialite. She suspected that she, like Phryne had, enjoyed the luxuries life could offer, but cared little for the shallow life that often came with it.

She knocked lightly on Jane's door, not wanting to disturb her too much, after a second when she didn't hear an answer, she poked her head around the door, and found Jane asleep with her book in her lap, obviously still tired from her trip. She walked in and sat on the arm of her chair, and stroked Jane's cheek to wake her up. Jane awoke slowly and looked over at Phryne.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Phryne, I didn't hear you come in, I think I'm still a little tired from the trip home."

"Don't worry Jane, I am just headed out to help Jack, but I want to hear all about your trip…party tonight in honour of your return?"

Jane grinned, "Yes please!"

"Alright, I'll have Mr B arrange it all, now back to sleep with you," and she placed a kiss on Jane's forehead, as she drifted back to sleep.

"Oh and can we keep him please?" Jane asked, half asleep already?

"Who Jane," wondering if Cec or Bert had picked up another stray.

"The Inspector, I like him, can we keep him?" Phryne had to hold back a giggle. She rather felt the same, although she didn't dare tell anyone.

"Oh Jane…we shall see" she replied as she quietly closed Jane's door. She passed by the kitchen to instruct Mr. B to organise a gathering for the evening for Jane, and to collect Dot, whom she suspected she would have a great need for before the day was out, as confidant _and _fellow sleuth.


	5. A Case of Hands

A Suspect and more

A/N I have taken MANY liberties with the case I have taken this from, basically the only things that are true are the fact that a commercial bank robber was shot and Squizzy Taylor was involved, from there, I have made it my own, or rather Phryne and Jacks ;)

Sorry this took so long I had a crippling case of OH MY GOD, SO MANY LINES TO MEMORIZE and writers block all in one! Hit the review button if you like, tell your friends, whatever..Hope you enjoy!

Okay so I've taken long enough to get to the crime scene but here we go!

* * *

Phryne met Jack at the morgue and Jack was his usual professional self. Greeted her with a tip of his hat, and a friendly smile.

"Miss Fisher, so glad you could make it, the victim is a bank manager by the name of Thomas Berriman, and looks like our murderer wanted his suitcase full of cash. I have a feeling this is Squizzy back at his tricks, I heard he had come out of hiding, though lord knows what he plans to do" Jack stated.

Phryne leaned over the body, looking at the wound that caused his death, gunshot wound, shot at close range.

What do you see Miss Fisher Fisher, anything of note?" Jack asked after she had examined the wound carefully.

"Clearly whoever this was didn't care about getting caught, it was done in broad daylight it the middle of the day. Perhaps a gang murder. Who is this Squizzy Taylor, and why does his name sound so familiar?"

Jack forgot much he loved watching Miss Fisher put together the pieces of a murder, and how she always managed to see the details that everyone else seemed to miss.

"Squizzy Taylor is a career criminal, he has been involved in everything from small street robberies, to sly grog selling, and murder. He is one of the few criminals that would be so bold as to murder a man in broad daylight, the police have been trying to sink their teeth into him for years, but haven't been able to catch his hand at anything." Jack didn't really know how else to describe Squizzy, more than just a low life, but no crime lord either. He had nowhere near the smarts of a gang leader, but the little man still gave him an uneasy feeling. Whatever he was doing out of hiding was not good.

"Interesting, well I'll have Cec and Bert ask around and see what they can wheedle out of their contacts down at the docks, perhaps they have some information on his movements over the past few days."

"Alright I think we have seen everything there is to see here, I'm off to the station to interview a witness, Miss Fisher, care to accompany me?"

"I'd be delighted Inspector, care to take my car? Hugh I'm sure could use the practice of driving the police car." Phryne winked at Jack. Jack decided to let Phryne sway his judgement, simply because he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Constable Collins, you can take the car to City South, I will be escorting Miss Fisher back to the station in her car." He handed the keys over to Collins, much to his shock and delight. "And not a scratch on it Collins, understand?"

"Yes Sir, I promise I will take excellent care of it" Hugh replied, trying to supress a grin.

"Oh Jack don't worry, you just made dear Hugh's week, and now I get you all to myself for at least a few minutes, without any nosy wandering eyes, and Collins can spend a little extra time with Dot"

Back at the station Jack and Phryne began to sift through the evidence given to them. They looked at the briefcase that held the cash the Bank Manager was taking. The only prints on it were those of the Bank manager, and a few other workers at the bank. They decided that it would be a good idea to speak to everyone who had touched the briefcase to eliminate the chance of an inside job. After 2 hours of sifting through evidence and looking for all the various bank employees whose finger prints were on the on the briefcase, Jack and Phryne became a little restless. Their close proximity was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Eventually, Jack called to Collins, the only other person in the station, and asked him to go interview the bank employees, and take notes. Phryne sent Dot along with him to make sure that Hugh didn't miss any details. Jack was a little taken aback by this.

"Oh come now Jack, Hugh needs to learn how to work along side woman, if they are ever going to make a marriage work, he has to learn to see her as a partner and not just a woman. "

"I suppose you're right, as long as they stay focused on their task, and don't become distracted by one another."

"I think that is more our problem than theirs," Phryne whispered deeply in his ear, making him more anxious to send the two away, so he and Phryne could enjoy some privacy.

After the two had left, it was like two were opposite magnets they practically slid together, taking care not to mess up their clothes too much, as they would have to put the same ones on again afterwards. Jack didn't even bother removing Phryne's slip this time. They made love passionately, and Phryne even considered that it might have been the best she had. She wasn't sure, but having a connection with her lover like she did with Jack made quite a big difference. She had her reservations about giving up her sexual freedom for one man, but with Jack, goodness. He knew just how much to pleasure her to push her close enough to the edge, and then stop to cause a greater climax when he entered her. He knew exactly how to use her diaphragm, which added so much more to their time spent together, less time explaining meant more time to enjoy each other. When they finally climaxed she felt her whole body shudder from the pleasure.

"How on earth am I supposed to keep my hands off you all day today when I know what you can do with your hands?" Phryne groaned to him.

"Because Phryne I know the only thing you enjoy more than this is solving a murder, and that is what we will be doing all day."

"Excellent deduction detective" She said smiling.

Phryne and Jack eventually tore themselves apart, knowing that they had an investigation that needed their attention, and Phryne wanted to get home in time to hear about Jane's adventures on the Continent this evening. They joined Hugh and Dot at the bank where they were interviewing the other bank employees, who were clearly all shaken. Hugh walked up to Jack when he arrived to report on what he had found, and Phryne wandered off to gather what information she could by her own methods. Jack half listened to Hugh and half watched Phryne work. It was amazing what she could get out of people just by sheer charm.

"…and they all seemed to think very highly of him sir. No suspicious activity over the past few days."

"Yes thank you Collins, very good." He said still looking over at Phryne.

"Are you alright sir?" Hugh asked, looking in the direction Jack was looking, and then realized he was watching Phryne.

"That will never get old sir"

Jack looked over at Hugh, puzzled, broken out of whatever spell Phryne had unwittingly cast over him.

"What will Collins?"

"Watching her work, Dotty says I do the same, I still do it."

Jack still didn't quite understand what was going on.

"You watch Miss Fisher while she works"

"No sir, Sorry sir, I do the same with Dotty, I find it so entrancing watching her work."

Jack finally caught up with Hugh, and realized what he had been doing.

"Not a word to anyone Collins, or so help me…"

"You're secret's safe with me sir, I swear it" and Hugh raised his right hand in oath. Just at that moment, Bert and Cec arrived on the scene to deliver what news they had from their trip down to the docks.


	6. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 6

Phryne saw Bert and Cec arrive and she hastened to finish the conversation she was having with an overly emotional woman, who had little to no information that was of any use to her. Apart from the fact that the victim was clearly a well liked character. She had been attempting to move in on a suspicious character that was trying far too hard to blend in and look like he belonged.

"Thank you so much for your information. I have one last question, can you possibly tell me who that man is over there?" She pointed towards the suspicious man. The woman shook her head and sniffed,

"Can't say I do miss, I'm sorry"

"Thank you so much for your time, I really must go speak with my colleague" The woman nodded, clearly not fond of losing her newfound friend.

Phryne walked back over to Jack, who was exchanging notes with Hugh, she wanted to make sure he spoke to the suspicious character, before anyone spooked him, Hugh, bless him, wouldn't pick up on his odd behaviour and she wanted to hear what Cec and Bert had found out. She walked over to Jack.

"Jack, do me a favour, go speak to that bloke over there" She pointed him out, to make sure he knew exactly who she was talking about. "His co-workers don't seem to recognize him, and he seems to be trying far to hard to look like he fits in around here, I would love to go speak to him, but I think Cec and Bert would be a little less willing to tell you how they got their information and where."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I suppose your gut tents to be right in these situations, and I honestly don't want to know how your two red-raggers get their information." He walked off and winked at her, enjoying the tension created between the two of them as they behaved like their relationship hadn't changed.

"Miss Fisher" Cec and Bert took their hats off as they approached Phryne, "everyone at the docks are talking about Squizzy Taylor, it seems he is back in town. He needs money fast, he's been underground for so long from the sound of it, he's looking to start his dealing business back up. No one knows or is talking about whether or not he had anything to do with this, but folks around the docks are getting nervous" Cec explained.

"Yeah, they told us to bugger off, and stop being so bloody nosy—the cheek, we were one of them not too long ago, bastards" Bert added in his usual disdainful tone.

"Thank you boys, I have another favour to ask you two, when Jack is done interviewing that man over there, keep an eye on him, follow him around, _carefully_, I don't want to spook him, but there is something up with him, I'm just not sure if it pertains to our case or not. I'll see you back at the house tonight though, for Jane's official welcome home gathering."

"Of course Miss, we wouldn't miss it for the world, would we Bert"

"Nah, 'course not" Bert replied. And with that they were off to their next mission, leaving the building immediately so as not to arise suspicion from Phryne's suspect.

Jack walked back over after having interviewed everyone that Hugh had missed to compare notes with Phryne.

"Miss Fisher, how did you get along, any useful information from your sources?"

"Yes, actually," She replied, "Apparently news of Squizzy Taylor's resurface is all over the docks, he needs fast cash, and he is apparently making quite a few people nervous. What about you, any useful information from his colleagues?"

"Well as usual, you were right, that man is very suspicious, he dodged any questions about the how he victim and what he does here. He was much more interested in what happened and how much I know. The name he gave me is no doubt not his real name, but I don't have enough information to bring him in for more questioning"

"Don't worry about that Jack, I've set Cec and Bert on his trail, for the rest of the afternoon, we will see what he gets up to and why he is acting so strange."

"So what's next Jack, we have to speak to the victim's family I assume? See if he has any connection to Squizzy, and then we will have to head home early, so you can ravish me before Jane's celebration."

"Phryne, you know I have to go home eventually if only to get a change of clothes."

"Nonsense Jack you look fine, but if you are that concerned I'll send Mr B over there now to pick up whatever you need."

Jack, knowing he couldn't say no to her, didn't argue, especially as this meant he could spend more time with Phryne.

They drove over to the victim's house in Phryne's car. Both Jack and Dot white knuckled it all the way there, as Phryne sped around turns, and barely missed pedestrians as they finished crossing the street.

When they arrived at the house it was not what they were expecting for a bank manager. It was a small house, well kept, but definitely under the budget of someone who worked at a bank.

They went to knock on the door, expecting a wife or a sibling; instead, a woman who looked much like his mother answered the door. Jack looked down at his notes; he saw that his next of kin was his mother, whom someone had mentioned he lived with.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yes, my name is Inspector Jack Robinson, and these are my associates, may we come in?"

"What is going on, we've done nothing wrong, what do you need we've done nothing wrong"

Jack broke the news to her as kindly as he could, something he reminded himself he should start making Hugh do this, build his character. He always hated this part; it was the hardest part of his job to tell a family their loved one had died. He envied Phryne her job sometimes; people usually came to her after their loved one had died, or she usually intervened in an investigation where it was his job to do it.

When his mother recovered from the shock (after Phryne had poured her a glass of whiskey) she gave him little more information than they already had.


	7. Festivities and Frivolities

Festivities and Fancies

A/N THANK you all who are still sticking with me, here is a little shameless FLUFF to start off your week. There may be a second part to the fluff as I work on the case. Those of you who are under 18 or whatever age it's appropriate to read smut, tune out after Jane goes to bed! Reviews make my week! :) and reader stats too! Okay ENJOY!

* * *

They all arrived back at Wardlow House about half an hour later in Phryne's care after dropping the police car off at City South. Hugh had taken a few minutes to change into his street clothes at the station, and he and Jack officially clocked out at 5PM, no earlier than was normal, but much earlier than Jack had been usually clocking out, but no one cared, they were all thinking about the festivities to come. Big or small, no one knew how to throw a party like Phryne.

When they arrived, Mr B came out with some light refreshments, and drinks to serve the hungry investigative crowd, as they waited till the rest of the guests arrived. Phryne immediately however went straight up to Jane's room to check on her, and found her fast asleep. Jet lag had finally caught up with her. She went in, and stroked Jane on the cheek softly to wake her up.

"Jane dearest, Jack and I have just returned for the day, and everyone else will be arriving soon to hear all about your adventures, can you muster enough energy to entertain us all for a bit?" Jane looked up bleary eyed and grinned

"I suppose I could muster just enough energy to keep everyone entertained, if it's absolutely necessary." She said facetiously. She got up smoothed her dress, and looked up at Phryne.

"All ready"

"Oh no Jane, did you really think I let you go all the way to Europe and come home and NOT get you a new frock? It should be waiting for you in your cupboard, I'll see you in a minute." Phryne winked at Jane as she walked out the door and headed back down to the parlour to be ready to greet guests as they arrived. Though she wasn't sure what the point of that was, Cec and Bert would use the backdoor, and Mac, the only other guest wasn't fussed about party etiquette. She had considered inviting some of Jane's old schoolmates, but Jane never seemed overly fond of any of them, so instead she kept it close with all of Jane's nearest and dearest, excluding Aunt P, simply for the chance for everyone to just let loose and enjoy themselves without worrying about offending her. She did have one surprise guest though that she was sure Jane would be over the moon to see. Jane's old best friend Ruby was living nearby with her granny and Phryne had made sure she was invited and able to come.

Jane arrived fully clothed in her lovely new frock just as Mac was walking though the door, followed shyly behind was Ruby, and the girl's faces when they saw each other was priceless. It made Phryne's heart fill with joy to see Jane so happy, but at the same time her heart sunk a little, thinking of Janey and how she would give almost anything to have one more minute with her. She pushed the thoughts away, however and took a sip of her Scotch.

The gathering was full of fun and laughter as Jane recounted her tales of Europe. From the strange man at the Louvre who tried to sell her a painting, to the pickpockets in Italy who chose the wrong girl to try to steal from, each tale was both exotic and silly. Everyone was doubled up with laughter as Jane recounted how she turned to the little gypsy boy who had attempted to pick her pocket, and punched him square in the nose.

Mac looked at Phryne and laughed "Thank goodness you didn't invite your aunt, she would have been horrified at Jane's' behavior," at which more giggling ensued, and Ruby looked quite confused. As the evening wound down Mac was the first to go, excusing herself by saying she had students to teach and bodies to autopsy tomorrow. Dot and Hugh were at the door saying their goodbyes, and Cec and Bert offered to drop Mac off on their way, and soon it was just Ruby and Jane giggling in a corner and Phryne and Jack who were growing weary of their current state of dress, and were longing for the privacy of Phryne's room.

"Let me just take care of Jane, and then I expect a reward for my excellent behaviour today."

Jack looked positively as if he were about to become unhinged. It had been far too long since he had been having regular intercourse and his body betrayed how much he enjoyed his newfound closeness with Phryne.

"Jane, I have talked to Ruby's granny and she has agreed to let her spend the night here if you girls wish." The two girls looked at each other and nodded, happy to be in each other's company after such a long time apart. "Alright then, it's settled, off to bed with you two, and mind you sleep Jane, you've had a long trip, and you are exhausted, you two can have plenty more time to catch up with each other tomorrow." Jane nodded, and the two walked up the stairs to Jane's bedroom. Phryne's heart warmed, it was nice to have Jane back and seeing her so happy was wonderful. She turned back to the other thing in her life that was making her equally happy.

"Shall we retire to a more private setting Inspector?"

"Well Miss Fisher, if you insist" And the two walked very quickly up to Phryne's room on the top floor.

As they began undressing each other, Phryne asked, "So what kind of reward am I going to get for all my good behaviour today?"

Jack began unbuttoning her blouse and replied gruffly, "I suppose you will just have to wait and find out" Ever impatient Phryne was quick to get the bottom half of his three piece suit off, and was working on the top as they made their way towards the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth passionately covering his. She could feel his length against her legs. She reached for her diaphragm, but he stopped her.

"You wont be needing this just yet." He had managed to get her completely undressed, save for her slip, and he hitched that up, and began to make his way down her stomach, towards her lower extremities. An action Phryne was not expecting.

"Where did you learn to do THIS Jack," she exclaimed as he began to use his fingers and mouth to excite her.

"I told you, Miss Fisher, " he replied coyly "I don't always do the right thing" in between using his toungue and fingers to reach places she had forgotten could be reached. His deft fingers had her soaking wet, and climaxing before she could even think anything else.

"OH GOD JACK" she cried and put her fingers through his neatly waxed hair. She gently pulled his head up to her mouth and kissed him passionately. She reached for her diaphragm and he quickly inserted it.

"Make love to me Jack", and he didn't waste any time. They didn't stop for 3 hours. Making up for a whole day of professional behavior, and 2 years of tension. Neither wanted to stop, but they knew that they were in the middle of a case, and would have to be up bright and early to be at the station to check the autopsy results, and give the new Chief an update on the case.

They eventually collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to move, and fell asleep in each other's arms, still not wanting any distance between them.


	8. A Questioning Case

Sorry for the long wait everyone, i had MAJOR writers block, then this week I literally had NO time, but here you go thank you all for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, to make up for the long break! I'll try and update again by next week but no guarantees! Happy Memorial Day to all US peeps, and for others, happy end of weekend (or not)!

SORRY I uploaded the wrong chapter, but it's correct now. Blame my nonstop week!

* * *

The next morning Phryne and Jack were awoken to a light tapping on the door.

"Miss Fisher, can I come in?" They heard Dot's voice at the other end of the door.

"Of course Dot," Phryne replied sleepily.

"Hugh just rang, and asked when Jack would be in," She said as she came in, tidying as she went, but looking everywhere but the bed.

"Crikey, what time is it?" Jack asked, suddenly in a panic.

"Oh not to worry inspector, Hugh just went in early to go over his notes from yesterday." Dot replied, still with her eyes anywhere but Phryne's bed. "It's only half six. I picked up some clothes for you yesterday, they are in a suitcase by the door, and Mr B has breakfast ready for you two whenever you are ready." She turned to leave "Oh and Bert and Cec said they have some information for you. They are in the kitchen entertaining Jane and Ruth." And with that, Dot quickly exited the room.

Phryne groaned, and looked over at Jack. "Well I suppose we should get up, but I must say, waking up with you makes the early hour much less unpleasant."

"I'm flattered Miss Fisher, that you hold me to such high esteem to consider me worth waking up for, I though you dilatants slept until all hours of the day" Phryne laughed.

"Yes, right after we roll over and heel." With that, she rolled on to her back, and looked up at Jack sweetly. "Well I suppose we should go downstairs and get some breakfast, and check on Jane and Ruth, make sure they slept last night." Jack patted her head.

"Good girl" And got out of bed. Phryne sprung out in outrage, and then, remembering herself, laughed it off, and put on her dressing gown to go downstairs. Jack noticed that his gown was also hanging in Phryne's wardrobe and lifted it off the hook.

"I think I am going to take a bath before meeting you downstairs,"

"Alright, just don't be too long or I shall tell Mr B to take away the food."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Phryne just smiled and walked out the door.

The girls were sitting at the kitchen table being entertained by Cec and Bert, who had come to deliver their information. She sat down and took a bite of a fresh baked scone. "What have you got for me boys? Anything useful?"

"He's dodgy alright, he met with Squizzy—" Bert was cut off by the telephone ringing again. Dot picked it up, they could hear here speaking down in the front hall

"Hello Hugh—what's wrong? I'm not sure, I think he is upstairs in the bath—I suppose I can fetch him, would you like to speak to Miss Fisher? Alright I'll fetch her, and I'll have Mr Butler fetch the Inspector." Dot said, and Phryne heard Mr B already speaking to Jack upstairs. Two years with the man, and she still didn't know how he managed to be a step ahead every time. She picked up the phone and wasn't prepared for what Hugh said.

"They have found the body of a girl in the alley behind where the victim was found. The commissioner wants the Inspector on the scene as soon as possible."

"Alright, we will be there as soon as possible. Thank you Hugh." Jack arrived downstairs as Phryne hung up the phone.

"They've found another body a young girl, in the alley behind where our first victim was found, Jack they have to be connected." Jack saw the fear in her eyes. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared for Jane.

"Well the faster we get to the scene, the faster we can get to the bottom of this." Jack replied, knowing Phryne wasn't going to want to open up about this now, when there was work to be done.

"The sooner the better, I'll have Mr Butler pack you a breakfast, and Dot can bring us lunch later, I just have to say goodbye to Jane and Ruby." Jack followed her into the kitchen, instinctively feeling quite protective of her. "Girls, I want you to stay close to the house all day. If you want to go for a walk, take Mr Butler, but don't stray far, this case has me worried, I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?" Phryne stroked Jane's hair, and kissed her on the head.

"What's going on Miss?" Ruby asked

"Don't worry Ruby I'll explain more you later, you can stay here for the next few days, it's probably safer for you here, is that alright?" Ruby looked puzzled, but trusted Jane and nodded.

"Of course you are welcome as long as you like" Phryne smiled. Jane had grown so much since she had been away. "Right well Jack and I are due at the station, but be good girls." And she and Jack headed out, Jack's hand placed softly on the small of her back, in a protective and comforting gesture. "I think I'm going to go talk to Mr Hisor's (* the victim*) mother today, see if I can get any more information from her, then I'll meet you back at the station, and you can update me on the new victim. Perhaps the two aren't connected.

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Of course not, I have a feeling there is a great deal more going on here than we know, but it's worth harbouring the hope."

They arrived at the station in Phryne's Hispano, and bid each other goodbye, as Phryne headed off on her mission.

When she knocked on the door of the grieving mother, Phryne began to calculate what she was going to ask, wanting to use her time wisely in order to get back to Jack, and their newest victim. She knew, as always it was a matter of delicacy with subtle prying.

"Oh you're back" was her greeting when the mother opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs Hisor, I just wanted to know a little more about your son, so we can make sure to get as big a picture of what happened to your son." She said kindly despite her cold reception.

The woman warmed to her slightly and invited her in, offering her a cup of tea. They sat down in the woman's little dining room.

"Johnny was such a good boy, he worked so hard. His father died when he was just 11, and I would have been put straight to work in the factories had he not gotten a job at that bank. Lord knows how he pulled in enough money as a messenger back then but he brought in enough to survive. We pulled though, until he slowly moved up the ranks."

"Did he have any friends as a boy, anyone he still kept in touch with?" She asked, attempting to find out if perhaps his work as a 'messenger' wasn't exactly what his mother described.

"Oh yes," she pulled out an old picture of Johnny shoulder to shoulder with another older looking boy. Johnny was grinning, but the boy was much more austere looking,

"What was the other boys name?" Phryne asked, he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place why.

"I can't remember, but he and my Johnny were near inseparable until a few years ago, when he got promoted to manager at the bank."

"Could I hold on to this photo? I would like to run it by my partner to see if he can find the boy's name, just to make sure that he of course had nothing to do with your son's death."

"Alright" She seemed hesitant, but decided to trust Phryne with her treasure. "Just you make sure you get it back to me."

"Of course," Phryne replied. She handed the woman her card, and said "If you remember anything please don't hesitate to call. She thanked the woman for her time, and departed.

She met Jack at the morgue where he and Mac were just going over the girl's autopsy results. Jack didn't look pleased.

"Her death was made to look similar to our first victim, Mr Hisor, but ligature marks on her neck suggest that her death was strangulation." Mac explained, as Phryne walked in.

"Well that certainly changes things. Jack , but still… I need you to take a look at a photo for me, it's of Mr Hisor and a friend of his, who seems to me, to look quite bit like Squizzy Taylor. Could be a possible lead."

"I'll look into it."

"Anything else for us Mac? Any startling piece of evidence that could lead us to our killer?" Mac was looking at the girl, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I know that look Mac, what have you found?" She knew Mac only looked puzzled like that when she had a piece of information that didn't quite add up.

"I've seen another death like this earlier this week, out of your jurisdiction Inspector, a girl, similar in age to this one was found dead with similar marks on her neck. It will be a bit before I can compare the two bodies and the marks, but I'll wager there's a good chance you have a potential serial killer on your hands."

"I knew something didn't feel right about this case, if we can get Taylor in the interview room we may be able to find out his story, he may not be the killer after all. I'll head down to see if I can get some information from him and convince him to come in."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Jack questioned, knowing Phryne would do it regardless.

"It doesn't matter if it's safe Jack, it's the easiest way to get him in and get information, and anyways, I'll have Cec and Bert nearby in case anything goes wrong! Meanwhile you can look into these two girls that have come up and see if they have anything in common.

"Are you telling me how to do my job Miss Fisher?"

"No," She said indignantly and then walked up to him and whispered "I'm just making sure you stay busy while I'm away so you don't think too much about what we will be doing tonight" Jack let out a low grumble, while Mac iterated her protestation at their behaviour.

"I can hear you Phryne," She yelled as Phryne walked out the door.


	9. A Man Hunt?

A/N Hi everyone, if you are still following this story, well, WOW, thanks, sorry I haven't posted in YEARS, my life rather took a sharp turn in a fantastic way, and I completely forgot about this, until someone reviewed it earlier today. This isn't a whole chapter yet, I still have to dust off the cobwebs in the back of the brain and figure out where I was going with this, so I guess we will take that adventure together. I should have more up by tomorrow, but the more reviews I get the more I am motivated to write more MUAHAHAHA. Enjoy!

Okay for those who have already read what I put up, I made some amendments, I had to go back and reread everything I had wrote, to make it consistent. I know this is a short chapter, there is more to come, I just have to figure out how to get there! Keep reviewing. Thank you to my Guest reviewer who got RIGHT back to me after I posted!

* * *

Phryne drove away even faster than usual, needing space and air. This case was not sitting comfortably with her, and she knew both Jack and Mac would try and coax her into talking about it, but all she wanted was to know who was doing this, and why, and how they were connected. She knew logically that it couldn't be Foil, he was long since dead, but it felt as if he were returning from the grave to taunt her. She knew the only way to rest easy was to find out who was doing this, and how they were connected. First things first though, she wanted to check on Jane, make sure she was safe. So she went to meet Cec and Burt at Wardlow, to find out what they had learned at their previous trip to the docks.

"Hello boys, what have you discovered?"

"Well, Miss, seems Squizzy is in a tizzy, telling everyone he isn't responsible for these murders, and threatening to turn anyone over to the coppers if they rat on him." Bert announced, once they were sufficiently out of earshot of Jane and Ruby. "He's apparently still looking for somewhere to hide but no one will have 'im, seems no amount of threats can get them to harbour a known violent criminal."

"Fantastic" replied Phryne, "This was just what I needed to hear. I need Squizzy to come in and tell his side of the story, so we can get to the bottom of this, are you two up for a man-hunt"

"I don't know Miss, we are not very welcome these days at the docks, we wouldn't want to make any more enemies" Bert replied

"I don't want to put my family in harm's way" Ces chipped in.

"Alright, how's about you help me look for him and then I'll send you two back to keep an eye on Jane, I wouldn't want you to lose your contacts, or put you two in jeopardy for that matter, and I am much more comfortable knowing you are with Jane and Ruby."

"Yeah, alright I think we could do that, what do you think Cec?"

"I suppose so"

So off they went, in search of their bank robber. It wasn't hard to do, after all, he was scrambling a place to stay, and getting reckless.

Meanwhile Back at the Morgue...

Back at the Morgue, Jack was left flustered and slightly confused...Phryne had done her usual teasing, but there was something off about her, he could tell.

"It's the girls, that's what's getting to her" Mac said, after a moment of silence. "She's worried about Jane, and it's all a little too close to home with Janey's death. That's a wound I reckon will never fully heal, but looks like you two have gotten a bit cosier than usual, don't tell me you have actually managed to pin her down?" Mac looked up at him with questioning eyes, almost accusatory.

"If you are implying that Miss Fisher has decided to give up all men in favor of me, I highly doubt that, that is her decision not mine" Jack replied.

"Well good luck with that, now I suggest you go after her, I should think you know her well enough by now to know that when she gets upset, she has a tendency to delve a little too deeply into her investigations." Mac knew Phryne well enough to know that she wouldn't talk to anyone about her fears, but had a tendency to get quite reckless.

"Good point Mac, thank you, I'll be on my way then" And with that he tipped his hat to her, and walked out the door. He got to the station, and had Hugh look into the similarities between the two dead girls, to see if there was a connection, and see if they in turn were connected to the death of the Bank manager.

"I'm going to go assist Miss Fisher in finding Squizzy, I trust you and Miss Williams can find a connection between our victims without too much difficulty."

When Jack caught up to Phryne she, Bert and Cec had just found where Squizzy was rumoured to be. He quietly walked up behind where the three of them were hiding.

"Any sightings?" He whispered. The three of them nearly jumped out of there skins. Phryne turned around to see Jack there, smiling.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be looking into the connection between our two dead girls!" Phryne exclaimed.

"I left that very important matter to my top constable and your assistant, and I feel very confident that they can take care of the matter, leaving me free to come assist you in finding our suspect." Cec and Bert looked at each other knowingly and began to make their exit.

"I think now is the best time for us to go keep an eye on Jane, and you two can continue the search for ole Squizzy" and they headed back to their cab.

"You know you don't need to protect me Jack," she said somewhat teasingly, but with a hint of truth to it, and turned her back to him.

"What if I just enjoy spending time with you, Miss Fisher," he said quietly in her ear, in a gruff voice. She smiled and turned around to look at him.

"I suppose I can allow you to do that" And she gave him a chaste kiss before returning to her lookout. "There he is, and look he's bleeding, looks like he got shot in the process too. That's why he's been scrambling around trying to get help"


End file.
